


1 Night

by dubuwon07



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubuwon07/pseuds/dubuwon07
Summary: Nayeon is drunk. Jeongyeon takes her home. All it takes is one night.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1 Night

Nayeon couldn’t remember how she got home. She didn’t remember taking that last shot (her 7th maybe?). Or getting into the cab with her longtime friend and crush, Jeongyeon. And she definitely didn’t remember tripping over the last steps leading to her apartment but would definitely feel it in the morning. 

What she does remember is the feeling of being dragged as Jeongyeon tries to carry her into her apartment. She remembers the smell of Jeongyeon’s perfume (periwinkle and iris) and how warm she feels. There is disappointment when the younger girl sets Nayeon down in her bed and that warmth is gone, replaced by the blanket Jeongyeon has put on her instead but it’s not the same. 

Her eyelids are heavy and close but she can still feel the younger girl’s presence. Can feel her hovering. 

“Call me in the morning so I know you’re not dead”

Jeongyeon starts to leave but Nayeon doesn’t let her. With eyes still closed, she reaches out to Jeongyeon and grabs something. Her shirt from the feel of it.

“Stay” it comes out more as a mumble than anything “Take care of me” 

She hears Jeongyeon sigh but with no questions asked, she sits down on the edge of the bed. Nayeon is still holding onto her shirt but makes her way to the younger girl’s hand, locking their fingers together. There is a beat of silence, of tension, until Nayeon starts gently pulling at Jeongyeon’s arm.

“Lay down” 

Again, without a word, Jeongyeon does what she is told. She lays down, not too close but not too far. Nayeon still doesn’t let go and their interlocked hands sits between them. There is another beat of silence and Jeongyeon thinks maybe the older girl has fallen asleep but she is wrong. 

“I’m sorry” Nayeon slurs “thank you. I owe you one”

“You owe me like five” the younger girl retorted, softly “why did you drink so much anyways? You hate getting this drunk” 

Now this, Nayeon does remember. She remembers going out with her fashion club members after a meeting. Jeongyeon came to pick her up but Nayeon convinced the homebody to stay with them just for a little bit, let loose, have fun. Next thing she knew, Jeongyeon and Mina, the “black swan” of Seoul University, were hitting it off. 

They looked comfortable with each other, laughing and chatting away. Nayeon couldn’t explain it but she felt uneasy when Mina slapped Jeongyeon’s arm and it lingered there. And when the younger girl leaned in a little too close to whisper something into Mina’s ear, Nayeon felt something bubble in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t like the feeling and decided that some soju shots would help. 

Nayeon wanted to lie. She wanted to say anything but the truth but she was so tired and too concentrated on trying to keep her spinning mind steady. 

“I didn’t like how you were looking at her” 

Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow “How I was looking at who?”

“Miss Black Swan” she didn’t mean for it to sound mocking, it just came out that way. Jealousy will do that to you.

“Mina? Why? What does it matter? I thought you guys were friends”

Jeongyeon almost regretted those words as soon as it came out. The air was tense in a way that both of them knew whatever was said next, could make or break them. The younger girl didn’t realize she was holding her breath when Nayeon opened her eyes and stared right into hers. There was a moment of hesitancy as if the older girl was contemplating whether or not to say her next words. 

But she says them anyway. 

“because I want you to only look at me”

Jeongyeon’s breath hitched “Why” 

Jeongyeon watches as Nayeon searches for something in her eyes. Again, there was that moment of hesitancy and contemplation but that passed quickly. The way Nayeon was looking at her now, there was determination in those eyes.

“Because I like you”

Jeongyeon wondered if Nayeon could feel her hand twitch because every part of her body was telling her to run. Don’t ruin a good thing, get out while you can. But Jeongyeon stays. 

Because she might not have said it herself but Nayeon’s eyes begged her to stay. The way Nayeon was gripping her hand so tight, Jeongyeon couldn’t get away if she tried. But she didn’t want to try. She wanted to stay here, with Nayeon.

There is a long silence and it’s deafening. 

“Tell me in the morning” Jeongyeon finally says.

It takes Nayeon by surprise but it was better than no answer. 

“Ya, is that all you have to say” Nayeon lets go of Jeongyeon’s hand and rolls over onto her back, disappointment clearly evident in her voice. 

“You’re drunk” 

She turns her head to look into Jeongyeon’s eyes again. “But my feelings are serious” 

Again there is another pause and something Nayeon can’t quite make out.

“Then tell me in the morning” Jeongyeon says softly “if you’re serious then you’ll still be serious in the morning” 

“Why?” It comes out more like a whine than anything. 

Again, there was that something Nayeon couldn’t quite make out. Was Jeongyeon...nervous?

“Because I don’t want to hear it when you’re drunk” Jeongyeon clears her throat “I want to hear it when you’re sober”

If Nayeon was sober, she could tell that yes, Jeongyeon was indeed nervous but unfortunately, Nayeon was not. And it flew over her head but she felt brave. She just confessed after all and it didn’t end in a total disaster so what did she have to lose.

She rolls over onto her side again but gets closer. Jeongyeon tenses up but Nayeon doesn’t notice, just keeps looking into the younger girl’s eyes. She always liked how gentle they were. 

“Will you be here in the morning?” She asks, Jeongyeon practically feeling the drunk girl’s breath on her neck.

“Do you want me to be?”

Nayeon nods as she closes her eyes. The alcohol was hitting her again with a wave of drowsiness and all she could smell was Jeongyeon’s perfume. The scent was beckoning her until she was pressed against the younger girl’s shoulder.

“Stay” she mumbles into her shoulder “stay with me”

The older girl couldn’t remember what happened after that. She didn’t remember Jeongyeon Intertwining their fingers together. Or her soft “okay. I’m not going anywhere”. And she definitely didn’t remember the tender kiss Jeongyeon planted on her forehead but she would feel it in the morning. 

Jeongyeon would make sure of that.


End file.
